Late
by uchihacutie
Summary: For Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha. The audacious bastard. They'd been together for three damn years, and now he's late for their anniversary. Their FREAKIN anniversary. How the hell is Itachi gonna fix this ? It better be fast, because Sakura isn't patient. :


Twenty year old Sakura Haruno is known by a couple of things. Her monstrous strength. Her medical expertise. Her skills as an accomplished shinobi. Her temper.

So as she stormed down the hallway holding medical charts in her dainty but firm grip, nyone else in that hallway all but moved out of her path. She had the LOOK. The 'if you piss me of they'll never find your remains', look. Why was she so upset?

It's quite simple really.

Uchiha Itachi was late. He had promised her he'd be back in time for they're three year anniversary. He was her boyfriend, and she figured that'd he'd have the hang of things by now.

The nerve.

She stormed into her patient's room. He was a Hyuga male, chest tightly bandaged, and skin slightly paler than normal. Checking his charts, she sighed.

"Neji, when will you learn that pain medication help you. Why the HELL won't you take it?"

"Good evening to you to, Sakura."he replied, pale eyes opening and boring into hers.

"Let's skip the casualties and get to the damn point. I'm your medic, meaning I have responsibility over you and your health, and the last thing I want is your over bearing uncle shoving his head up my ass asking why you aren't in tip top friggin shape."she growled out.

"You look more attractive when you don't growl like an animal."

One thing Sakura did NOT excel at, was hiding her emotions. So you could only imagine how shocked and enraged her face looked at this moment.

"E…excuse me?"she ground out, still surprised at the audacity.

Neji wisely decided to stay calm this time…he new the limit…well…maybe not as well as he should of.

Sakura just gaped at him for a few seconds before calmly walking over to a table in the room where his medication was resting.

"Hyuga…we could do this the legal way, or my way…you pick."

Needless to say, he took the medication.

Sakura walked out and shut the door behind her, leaning against it and producing a long winded sigh. The day was taking its toll on her…

She just wanted to go home and lie in Itachi's arms for the rest of the-

Oh right. He wasn't here…like he promised.

Standing straight again, she walked into the cafeteria. There she spotted her almost sort of kinda best friend Ino Yamanaka. Her pretty blonde hair was up in a messy bun, just like Sakura's only managing to look so much prettier.

"Hey Sakura, how did it go with Neji?"she asked.

"Let's not talk about that."

Ino's smile fell a bit before she directed her gaze to the vacant seat ahead of her. Sakura sat.

"So tell me, what's up?"she asked.

"Do you know what today is, Ino?"mumbled Sakura.

"Yeah, you're anniversary, so I can't even fathom the reason why you're all sulky and shi-ohhhhh…where's Itachi?"

Sakura's frown deepened.

"That's the problem."

Ino sat quiet for a while.

"There must be a reason. From what I've seen, Itachi always keeps his promises, and he's rarely ever late. So maybe something happened that's holding him up."

Sakura paled considerably.

"He's on a mission, Ino…"

Ino realized the mistake of her words. Damn it. She should have gave her thoughts _after_ she knew the whole story. Oops.

"Do you…do you think something could have happened to him?"

Ino smirked.

"Sometimes, Sakura, I think you forget who you're in love with. Itachi Uchiha. He's the embodiment of perfection…whatever is holding him up is probably trivial. He'll be here, I promise. "

Just as Ino finished, Gemna, Itachi's anbu teammate, barged into the cafeteria, grabbing everyone's attention. Sakura immediately stood up, alert.

"Sakura!! Thank Kami I found you. Something happened to Itachi on the mission…and…..it…...so much blood. Everywhere…oh Kami please hurry!!"he yelled out.

Sakura would have had thoughts if he wasn't covered in blood in front of her. She ran past him as fast as she could.

'_This can't be happening…not today…not on our anniversary…'_she thought.

She ran into a corridor on instinct. Nobody had to tell her which room he was in…she just knew. Rushing in, she saw the blood first, before looking into his Sharingan eyes, and then darkness.

* * *

When she awoke, she was confused. What in the 4 corners of hell happened? She slowly sat up, and then saw Itachi, shirtless (KYAHH!!), dressing his wound.

"What the hell, Uchiha."

"Ahh…Cherry Blossom…you're awake."

She glared.

"Why the hell did you knock me out!? And why where you late!? And why on earth are you dressing your wound without proper medical attention!? We're in a FREAKING hospital!!!!????"she screamed out.

Itachi stared at her before answering.

"There is a reason behind every action, Cherry Blossom."

And that was it. She snapped. Sitting up quickly, she stomped over to him and pushed him back, slamming him against the wall.

"DO you know how hurt I was!? You promised me…PROMISED ME, that you would be here! And now it's late and I spent the whole day treating ungrateful patients when we could have spent it together. Every friggin second of every friggin minute of every friggin hour of my day was spent worrying and fussing over your absence…and this is what I get? You claim to be severely injured and when I rush to your aid you knock me out!!??"

"Saku-SLAP

His head jerked to side, so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"I'm not finished."

He was silent.

"Now it's damn eleven forty and you have twenty minutes to make this the best damn day of my life, Uchiha, or you'll have a lot of work to do to make me trust you again."

He remained silent.

"Now it's eleven forty-one. Start. Doing. Something."

She jabbed her finger into his chest with every word to emphasize, when something caught her attention. Something that definitely wasn't there before. Something shiny, and large, and beautiful. And oh my Kami, it was on her ring finger.

Sakura slowly stepped away from Itachi, staring at her hand in amazement, shock, you name it.

She stared at the ring for what seemed to be an eternity before looking up at Itachi, finding him staring at her, that sexy smirk on his face.

"I…but…you…and then…what…oh shit…"

"Your vast and intelligent vocabulary never ceases to amuse me, Cherry Blossom."he said quietly, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Yes."she whispered.

His eyes were locked onto hers.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes."she said, slighty louder.

He was almost smiling at this point.

"Care to repeat th-

"YES!! Yes yes yes yes YES!!!!!"she screamed, before running and jumping into his arms.

They were kissing with a renewed passion, as if that kiss were the last they'd ever have. When they finally separated, Sakura was grinning ear to ear. Like a deranged Cheshire Cat.

"There is a reason behind every action, Cherry Blossom."he quoted his words from before.

"Oh Itachi…I…I feel so…so…so stupid."

"…"

"I mean, I just gave you the scolding of a life time…and…I hit you…let me fix that, by the way."

Quickly summoning her healing chakra, she healed his bruised cheek and bleeding arm. He set her back on the floor and the stayed in eachother's embrace, savoring the moment.

A loud knock sounded.

"Oi, Captain…did she say yes!?"

Before Sakura could react, Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, where she was met by the smiling faces of every damn person she freakin knew. Everyone looked at her hand and the place erupted into sheer happiness and cheers for the new couple.

"I'm a good actor, aren't I, Sakura. I say one thing about Itachi and you take off. Geez…"said Gemna, a smug look on his features.

Ino walked over and hugged Sakura.

"Don't forget about me, billboard brow, I think I deserve an award. You never saw it coming."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She looked at the smiling faces of her friends, and felt overwhelmed with joy. Later on, or should I say early morning, when the festivities ceased, the engaged couple where lying on Sakura's bed, occasionally making out.

"My brother is probably sulking."he said.

Sakura smiled. Screw Sasuke. Next topic.

"Did I miss the memo, weasel-kun? Because it seemed all of damn Konoha knew what was going on."

Itachi chuckled, something unusual for him; but cases like these fit the occasion.

"You could say that."

Sakura snorted, before snuggling into him even further, inhaling his scent. He smelled like…a sexual stimulant. That's the only thing she could think of because even his smell had her wanting to get naked…he was just that sexy.

She smiled.

"So, did I, 'make this the best damn day of your life?'" he said, quoting her words from earlier.

"More than that love, and I think there are a million more to come."she said softly, gazing into those never ending obsidian orbs of his.

Itachi let a rare smile cross his features before claiming her lips with his own again.

Fin.

* * *

This is for **Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, **as for being the winner of the little contest I had. If you read the author's note in the recent chapter of **I Fell** **In Love With A Murder**, you'd understand. I would say more, but if you haven't read the fanfic, I'd hate to spoil it for you… :p

So yeah, they were the first to guess the right answer, and the prize was a one-shot. Hopefully this is good…it took a while to write…geez…lolol…

So yeah, even if you aren't **Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha**, I hope you enjoyed this anyways. I really need to make more one-shot's for this couple. I also love writing non massacre to….so hey…it all works out in the end I guess. I have another one-shot out called **The Unexpected Gift** if you're interested.

Well, until next time.

Much luv- _uchihacutie _


End file.
